1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image reproduction apparatus configured by providing to a display device (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) device) an optical disc reproducing function of reproducing an optical disc such as a digital versatile disc (DVD) or a blu-ray disk (BD).
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus has been known, which has an external connection terminal (e.g., a universal serial bus (USB) port) at a place close to a display screen and displays an arrow on the display screen as an image visually indicating a relative position of the external connection terminal.